Wild, Wild Hotch?
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: Sequel to Wild, Wild West. Won't make any sense unless you read it! R&R please!  Note: This is NOT a one-shot!  Enjoy...


**Author's Note: This is a continuation to my story "Wild, Wild West" written especially for "greengirl82" and "Huntress79". Thanks for motivating me to continue that one-shot. :) BTW, this won't make ANY sense if you don't read the first one. So yeah, just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Not just yet…" Hotch whispered. Emily giggled against his lips as he ran his hands down her back. They started to tangle into a kiss, but Emily shocked herself by pulling away.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" Hotch asked frantically.

"Oh my God… I'm kissing my fuc- sorry, ahem, freaking, boss!" she whisper-shouted, backing away.

"Emily," he said.

"This is so wrong…" she trailed off.

"Oh God… I'm so sorry," he said, embarrassed. She came up towards him and crushed him in a hug.

"Don't be," she grinned.

"But, if you're uncomfortable, Emily," he said gently, pulling away.

"No, no. It's fine. I-it was just weird for a second, but then it went away," she smiled. He ran his hands down her bare back.

"As much as I'm in love with this outfit, you might want to change," he whispered.

"Okay Father," she droned playfully.

"That would be weird if you were dating your dad," he said, raising an eyebrow and walking away. A metaphoric bomb of extreme happiness went off in her stomach as she left to change.

"It's about time!" Rossi shouted after Emily walked away. He had appeared from behind a synthetic plant.

"My God, Dave. You almost gave me a heart attack," Hotch said, gasping.

"Sorry. So, are you gonna ask her to dinner or something?" Rossi asked nosily.

"Yeah! Aww… Little Prentiss-Hotchner babies!" Penelope squealed.

Hotch shot her a look.

"Where the hell did you come from?" he asked, bewildered. She blushed.

"Um, hey! At least I wasn't hiding behind a bush like Mr. Discreetness over here," she said, giggling and jerking her thumb towards Rossi.

"I'm around you people WAY too much," Hotch grumbled. As soon as he left, the two burst into a fit of laughter.

"This is going well," Penelope smirked evilly.

"Yes, my darling, it is," Rossi said, patting her on the back.

Emily re-entered the room and the two immediately shut up.

"Hey. What were you guys just talking about?" Emily asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Oh, nothing. We were just… Standing here," Penelope answered nervously before scuttling away. Emily raised an eyebrow at Rossi. He held up his hands in surrender and left the room. Emily sighed.

"Hey. You good?" JJ asked, coming back in.

"Yeah," Emily replied.

"I saw you and Hotch… You know… Hmm-hmm," JJ hummed.

"Oh God, Jennifer," Emily rolled her eyes, "It's not like that. Yet," she glared pointedly.

"O-okay-y," JJ quipped in a sing-song voice. Morgan swung his head into the room and looked disappointed.

"What's wrong Morgan?" Emily asked.

"You took the outfit off," he pouted dejectedly.

Emily rolled her eyes, walked past him, and punched his arm in the process with a smirk on her face.

"She's Hotch's," JJ warned. Morgan chuckled.

"Damn. Finally," he laughed. He rubbed the back of his fuzz-covered head and walked out. JJ followed suit.

-On the jet-

"Emily, about what happened earlier," Hotch mumbled, blushing.

"Yeah? What about it?" she winked saucily.

"I-I just…" he trailed. Emily's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh God. You didn't feel it? Oh no…" she whispered. His eyes widened now.

"Oh, no, no, no. I-I felt it. Trust me," he assured her. She began to smile.

"Good. I'm glad. I-" she cut herself off, catching his vibe.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Anyway. I decided to, you know. _Act _on that little event earlier and I-" Emily interrupted him.

"Aaron Hotchner, are you, God forbid, asking me on a date?" she asked.

"Um, yes, but clearly, I'm failing," he muttered, blushing.

"You didn't fail," she grinned.

"W-what?" he asked, confused.

"You didn't fail, because I'm saying yes, silly," she smiled. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank GOD. I thought I was going to have to do that myself," he chuckled. She laughed.

"I'll take you out to dinner when we get back, if you're free," he said.

"Of course!" she grinned.

"Great! I'll pick you up at… Oh, damn," he muttered the last part, remembering something.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nobody's available to watch Jack…" he said.

"It's fine, Hotch. He can come with us!" she said excitedly,

"Alright. As long as it's fine with you, it's fine by me. I'll pick you up at six thirty, if that's alright," he smiled, sitting down next to her.

"That's great, actually," Emily grinned.

"Um, where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Mmm, it's up to you, really. But what should I wear?" Emily asked, immediately worrying. Hotch grinned.

"Just wear whatever. I'm sure you'll look great," he assured her. She giggled.

"I know a great barbeque sports bar that Jack and I love to go to," he suggested.

"Ooh, football!" she clapped. He smiled at his date and leaned back, closing his eyes.

JJ's insides warmed as she looked at the two of them across from her. Emily's cheeks burned as she felt JJ's gaze. She looked at her. JJ cracked a grin and snapped her head down immediately. Emily rolled her eyes.

-Back at Hotch's apartment-

"Thanks for watching Jack, Jessica," Hotch said gratefully. She nodded and smiled, closing the door behind her.

"Jack," Hotch called, "We're going to dinner with Emily. You remember her right?" Hotch asked his son as he ran to hug his Daddy.

"Yup! I love Miss Em'ly," Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"Great. Go get your best clothes on, okay?" Hotch said, trusting his five-year-old's sense of style. Jack nodded excitedly and galloped off to his room. Hotch himself headed to his room and threw on his best clothes other than his suit and tie.

-Meanwhile-

"Serge? Come here, buddy," Emily called to her cat. He leapt up into her arms.

"Buddy, I'm keeping you in tonight because I'll be out for a while," she told him. He meowed in content and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Right. Because you don't even go out when I leave the window open," she chuckled, setting him down, "Lazy-ass cat," she muttered. She wracked through her closet and finally decided on a gold-studded, black tank top with black, skinny, skinny jeans. She admired herself in the mirror and quickly yanked the hair curler through her locks. Pulling high-heels on in a huff, she quickly locked up and headed to her car, excited for her date with Hotch. And, Jack, of course.

**Author's Note: This is NOT the end of this story! I just realized that I should probably break this into chapters and not have an obnoxiously long one-shot. Anyway, enough rambling. I hope you enjoyed this! Look out for the next chapter soon! Oh, and while you're waiting, why don't you spend some time with the lonely little review button? Yeah, that one. You're doing it right.**


End file.
